The Secret Life of Nova
by WitchyMorgana
Summary: Find out the truth about the pink fairy.
1. A Fairy is Born

The night was dark, thunder rumbled close by, and the lightening lit up the rooms to where a screaming lady laid down in labour. But this isn't any typical child being born but a tiny fairy in the sky. It was true that fairies lived in the flowers but but when giving birth to a fairy depending upon there requests any high level fairy would pick in the sky when the heavens and graces would pick the fairies true color and not the mother.

It wasn't just any fairy giving birth but the head boss, the lovely young fairy known as Bleu. She laid there on her softly plump cloud along with the single midwife and her sister, a green fairy known as Tinkerbelle.

The lightening got closer to the cloud they laid upon, the lightening was none natural formed but formed by the darkest of magic. The father of the child knew of this and wanted this child to be trained in the dark and not the light, yet he could not get to where the child would be until it came to earth. Hopefully the next and new Black Fairy. Yet his hopes where not to come true.

Bleu pushed and pushed the fairy struggled for hours. Tinkerbelle sat beside her elder sister holding her hand, supporting her closely and lovingly. "Do this Bleu you know you can" she said as wiping her brow gently.

This little child had both light and dark in there future. Once out of her mothers womb, let there future was unknown. It would be filled with hard choices and lost of love and kept secrets. Bleu kept pushing at each contraction which where every two minutes, giving her no time to rest In between. Every second pasted by and with that Bleu grew out of breath and tired as both the midwife and Tinkerbelle kept telling her to not give up, the lightening got closer and closer. It worried her for it could reach them before the child was born and cause a lot of future problems.

"I can see the head" the midwife screamed out as Bleu rested she couldn't push anymore without a rest. This child was stubborn it wouldn't come easy. "Rest Bleu rest and when you can one big push" she said as The midwife was ready to help guide out this new beautiful fairies shoulders.

Ready and hoping that soon the worst would be over the blue fairy pushed as hard as she could. Grabbing her green sisters hand tightly, nearly breaking her hand, she pushed with all her might and crying noises came. Bleu collapsed her head on the plump cloud and moaned happy that the little baby was here. The pain was going. The crying was loud and all faces where happy.

"It's a little girl" the midwife said as handing over the child into Bleu's arms.

"She's beautiful" Tinkerbelle said looking down at the child "My beautiful Niece" she said then turned to look at Bleu. "What is it?" Tink asked looking at her sisters rather blank face.

"The child must not know I am her mother." Bleu said as letting the little girl hold her middle finger. "Nova the pink fairy must have her past hidden from her. To keep her safe from Zoso" she finished sighing softly.

"He can not get the child here Bleu you can't do this" Tink uttered in a bit of disgrace of her sisters choice.

"I must and you shall not speak of it again... Green" Bleu said with tones of angry and upset. "No one will ever know till the time is right."

The lightening got stronger as it hit the cloud Bleu was on holding Nova. It traveled through them both and settled in Nova as it was the child the lightening was trying to find. Down far on the ground the message was passed to a man whom stood in the shadows of the dark forest of the dukes. "Found her" he said proudly with evil tones. "I will find and get her Bleu if it's the last thing I do" he laughed before walking off.


	2. Silly And Clumsy

Nova was a cute little baby. She had a little birth mark on her hip, it was rather odd one. A little broken pink heart. Broken for the love her parents didn't truly have and pink for the pink fairy. The little girl was a good girl in some ways but also had a dark patch following her holding her. Nova cried and moaned for attention like a normal baby and when ever she did all she had was a midwife care for the child, to feed to, protect her until it was time for the little Nova to grow up into her destiny.

For fairies they grow fast until a certain age where they are to bring love and happiness to the world. Nova never saw the world below, she was raised on a cloud taught the basics. To walk, talk and fly when she was a little baby girl. In the fairy world they wasn't many little fairies it was rare as fairies never died. They where only able to die by being murdered by dark magic or a mortal that doesn't believe in there fairy godmother anymore.

"Momma" she giggled a little as watching around her perfect cloud.

"Little Nova come here" the midwife would say. Since the little girl started to crawl she would wander anywhere. "Don't go any further Forward." She would cry out.

"ARGH" Nova would scream as she fell off her cloud.

Nova fell towards the ground, and when the little fairy couldn't fly she would fall and be caught by none other than Bleu. Let Bleu didn't wish to let her know she was Nova's mother, she loved her daughter very much and would protect her to the end of the earth. Flying toddler Nova back to the cloud where she was looked after and raised by the midwife whom brought her into this world.

"Missy missy" she giggled as flying with Bleu. Bleu herself would never talk back to Nova, she never knew what to say. She had never spoke of the secret it wasn't time, Nova wasn't safe to know about her parents.

Each time Nova flew back with Bleu she use to watch her carefully, the beauty in her face and elegant in flying softly with no problems. She would giggle touching her face "pretty missy" she'd say.

"Missy momma" she giggled as being placed on her cloud watching Bleu disappear. Every single day Nova did this, fall off her cloud until the day she learnt to walk. She loved getting Bleu's attention.

Nova loved her little cloud and by the age of two, which took a year in normal human time, the little fairy would walk and talk. The next task for the little one was her fairy upbringing. Time to learn about the powers of a fairy, how'd she could bring good to the world.

-x-

Back down in the enchanted Forest the dark man sat in his tiny dirty hut thinking how to get his child and turn her into the dark fairy she could be. The next black fairy.

"Little Nova.. The fairy of good.. The child has darkness in her. Make it show.. Make it help her fight the goodness the fairies will show her... Help her know she is both until picked of one. And I shall make sure for darkness it will be" the old looking man said over a dark pot, when it went bomb a dark cloud left and travelled to find Nova and to live within her.

"The curse shall hold. You shall be the dark princess" the old man said as he pulled down his hood... "No one can hide from the dark one" he laughed.


	3. A hope of a fairy

Childhood for a fairy born was quick, for each fairy's life span was not very good with the nature of the dark one and dark magic that hunted down fairies for there wand and dust. Nova was something different, only three fairies knew Bleu was Nova's mother. And out of them only two know of her father. Nova was half fairy. Half human. Something that had never been done before.

"Momma Momma" Nova cried out to her nurse, the one whom took responsibility of her childhood, teaching her to be a good fairy. Battling her dark side wanting Nova to be like her mother. A powerful fairy. To spread love and help along the people needing help.

"Nova slow down" the nurse shouted towards her. Since Nova found her legs she never kept still. Moving around, falling off clouds and Bleu always having to save her and take her back.

"Run run run... Chase me" Nova kept screaming giggling. She was a very happy little girl, well showing of it. But deep down she wants the basics any little girl would want. A mother and a father.

"Nova you have classes.. Fairy classes and mortal classes. Come back here" the nurse shouted. The nurse shaked her head she was unable to control Nova. Nobody was able to. The curse upon Nova's soul was too strong. It made her powerful, uncontrollable and deep down spilt between the dark and the good.

-x-

"Awe... I just want to go down there" the little child would mutter each day on her birthday. The child was six. She had finally learnt how to fly. Not very well but it was better than nothing in her eyes.

"Little Nova" Bleu flew across to where Nova sat on the clouds looking down at the little lights of mortals houses.

"Bleu.." Nova muttered seeing the Blue fairy sit beside her...

"You dream of the mortal world. Yet the dangers of a baby fairy. I am going to take you tomorrow" Bleu said smiling to her daughter. She knew of the dangers, the dark one was out there it was worrying she couldn't let him find the girl.

"You will" Nova screamed in excitement and hugged into Bleu tightly "You took me in six years ago, friend with my mother." She sighed remember the small story Bleu told her on her fifth birthday. "Maybe I can find my father" she giggled

"Sleep well Nova and tomorrow we will go" Bleu said as she jumped off the cloud her wings fluttering "6am my sweet Nova. We will see the world as Mortals tomorrow." She said and flew away.

Back on the mortal world, the dark one felt it.. He could feel the awful happiness in Nova's soul.. "She is coming... And I'll be ready" he laughs as getting everything ready to leave to the spot he knew fairies always landed at... The tower in the forbidden church.


	4. To the mortal world

"Dear diary,

6am couldn't come soon enough. I was awake long before it. Bleu said we'd go see the mortal world. I can't wait to go, I watch them ever night from the clouds and today I was going to see how there world worked. . . .

Bleu came dead on 6am. I was sat there on my bed with a small bag. Filled with juice and food. She was dressed differently.. She said like a mortal and made me change, and with some help I looked like a mortal child... They wear funny clothes, so hard to put on.

"Nova let's go" Bleu said holding her hand out to her. "When down in the world of Mortals you have to not use your wings. And most definitely no magic" Bleu told me... I knew if I was Disobedient I'd be in so very much trouble, and that I made the promise.

We flew down to the church that Bleu said was a safe haven to the fairies in the mortal world. Nothing bad could happen to us there she said over and over to me. "Remember the rules Nova." She said to me as we went out of the church into the world. And there stood this man. Dressed in a black cloak his face not showing but Bleu knew who it was, pushing me behind her... Protecting me.

"Hello Bleu.. I knew this day would come... You thought you could keep her from me. But I would never be kept from my daughter" the dark one said sharply as he lowered his cloak.

"Daddy" I muttered as she tried to move to walk to him let Bleu wouldn't let me.

"He is dangerous Nova. He is filled with dark magic." Bleu said as she picked up the little Pink fairy and held me close, protecting me as if she was my mother.

"You haven't told her have you Bleu... That we are her parents" Zoso said and made me widen my eyes confused and shocked. I always thought my mother was a mortal... Dead.

My mother held me. I fighter her to let go of me. I was lied to. I was scared. I wanted to be alone. I wanted the truth. But most of all I wanted to cry. I bit Bleu making her drop me, running off into the Forest. Letting Zoso and Bleu fight it out.

I sat by an oak tree... Or that's what I thought it was.i cried and cried for the only one person I could trust... Now she was her aunt. "Auntie Tinkerbelle" I cried out. Waiting knowing a small green ball would come to me and there would be my aunt.. But nothing nothing came. I was alone no one to talk to. No one to help me understand.

Diary. I am glad I packed you in my bag. For I am trapped on this mortal plane.. Until someone finds me. But who.. I see my mother...Bleu is good... My father is the feared dark one.. Who will find me. I hope it is my mother... I am good but deep down I feel darkness and hope my father will show me the true me.


	5. Darkness Awakens

"Auntie Tinkerbelle… is it true? Please come to me" i spoke aloud looking up at the light blue clear clouded sky knowing that she would still be asleep in her soft cloud, Tinkerbelle was never one for early mornings. I couldn't blame her, i knew she was awake late in mornings, i always felt her soft gentle fingertips touch my cheek followed by a kiss of love and hope.

From the church to the large oak tree it wasn't too far, so in fact I could hear a little of what was going on between my parents, who know where arguing about me.

"You kept the baby fairy from me. She is mine and i will take her" Zoso said to Bleu.

"To protect her you Zoso" Bleu replied… "How did you know of this event. No one did" Bleu commented wanting answers. After all she only wanted Nova to be safe, the past wouldn't keep her child safe only secrets and lies would, or at least she did think that.

Nova looked around, she had once sneaked into a room to listen into talks between Bleu and Tinkerbelle, where she had heard of the name Zoso, he is the dark one. A man cursed with dark magic, no friend to the fairies. Nova had known that the dark magic could make him have followers, even if they didn't want to, thankfully when looking around she saw no one was coming for her, her father hadn't recruited men to find her, she knew then he was hoping on the darkness within her to come to him; It was then i knew what i had to do.

"Dear Diary,

I know what must be done now. For years i believe falling from the cloud wasn't a seek for attention but an attempt to find my father. Dark or light does not matter, for now i know i have both within me; one day one will beat the other but right now, our fairy leader, the one I felt was my protector and saviour is in fact my mother of lies. She lied to me, she has always lied to me, for that i do not know if i can ever trust the light and her again.

Deep inside me i had always known there where mixed feelings. A darkness that was growing over the light that i was raised within. Up there in the world of the fairies i knew who i was, who i would be. Nova the pink fairy. A clumsy but lovable fairy. A fairy who would one day be a fairy godmother. Now down in the mortal world i feel the other side of me. A darkness caused by being the child of Zoso, the dark one. I am unprotected, i am cursed. One can not be both light and dark. One must learn and pick what there destiny should be"

Standing up putting my diary back in my bag i walked back towards where my parents still stood arguing, my eyes now yellow. Evil had started to take me over.

"I want to leave." i spoke looking at only my mother who smiled thinking it was with her.

"I can explain at home Nova..." Bleu spoke as i interrupted her "With my father" i said holding a smirk.

"That is my girl" Zoso spoke as my pink dress was now a mix of pink and black.


End file.
